halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Halopedia:Kanon
Der Kanon ist ein "Roter Faden", der sich durch das gesamte Halo-Universum zieht. Das Wort Kanon an sich kommt aus dem Griechischen und bedeutet soviel wie "Maßstab" oder "Vorschrift". Die Bedeutung des Wortes kann ebenfalls auf das Halo-Universum angewendet werden. So sollen die wahren Informationen von erfundenen oder ungültigen getrennt sein. Kanonhierarchie Es geschieht oft, dass Daten und Fakten in Widerspruch miteinander stehen. Dies kann durch Tippfehler, verschiedenen Interpretationen der Beteiligten, unterschiedliche Darstellungen eines gleichen Ereignisses in verschiedenen Medien oder anderem entstehen. Nun stellt sich unweigerlich die Frage, welche Informationsquelle Recht erhält und welche Schilderungen für das Halo-Universum gelten – also "kanon" sind. Dazu wurde eine, vom Star-Wars-Kanon inspirierte, "Kanonhierarchie" von Joseph Staten aufgestellt.Joseph Staten, 05.11.2007. Re: Number of Colonies and Contact: Harvest, Foren-Beitrag, www.forums.bungie.org. Abgerufen am 15.02.2011. Das Konzept ist wie folgt aufgebaut: # Bungie- bzw. 343 Industries-Mitarbeiter: Die aktuellen Mitarbeiter von Bungie und 343 Industries und deren Aussagen werden als Spitze angesehen. Sie sind dazu fähig, als Erfinder des Halo-Universums andere Fakten zu widerlegen. Sie sind sozusagen die höchste Autorität. # Halo-Spiele: Die Spiele bilden im großen das Herzstück der Kanonhierarchie. Sie wurden direkt von den Bungie-Mitarbeitern entwickelt oder von Bungie genehmigt und sind damit die wohl offensichtlichse Kanon-Quelle. # Halo Literatur, Soundtracks und andere Medien: Diese verschiedenen Marketingprodukte stehen an dritter Stelle. Dafür sprechen verschiedene Gründe: Die meisten Medien sind nicht direkt von Bungie, sondern von autorisierten Partnern. Zum anderen können diese Medien während der Entwicklung der Spiele entstanden und dadurch unvollständig oder an ein älteres Konzept anlehnend sein. Den meisten Tochtergesellschaften wurden jedoch von Bungie strenge Richtlinien aufgetragen und bekamen nur unter diesen Vorraussetzungen die Lizenzen. So ist eine widerspruchsfreie Aufnahme in den Halo-Kanon zumeist möglich. # Schwestergesellschaften: Diese Personen oder auch Firmen sind so gesehen ähnlich wie Bungie-Mitarbeiter. Sie sind jedoch nicht Teil von Bungie selbst. Diese umfassen selbst Autoren wie Eric Nylund und William C. Dietz und Mitarbeiter von Firmen wie Joyride Studios oder 4orty2wo Entertainment. # Ankündigungstrailer: Sind meist unkanon, da diese noch von einem frühen Stadium der Enwicklung entstammen. Ob diese nun endgültig Kanon oder nicht nicht sind, kann erst nach dem erscheinen des Produkts entschieden werden. # Halopedia-Kanon: Ist die unterste Form des Kanons, welche nach Debatten und Abstimmungen entstanden ist. Es ist meist nicht sehr gern gesehen oder wird durch eine Quelle oder Notiz vermerkt. Es kann jedoch passieren, dass das Halopedia-Kanon über allen anderen steht, wenn sich etwas wiedersprüchliches seitens Bungies findet. Des Weiteren beinhaltet der Halo-Kanon eine Rangfolge in Bezug auf den Einfluss eines Mediums. Zum Beispiel ist Halo 4 aktueller und hat somit mehr Einfluss auf das Halo-Kanon als Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft. Ergeben sich nun Widersprüche, so gelten immer die in Halo: Reach geschilderten Fakten und widerlegen wohlmöglich die aus anderen Spielen.Guide to Canon in the Halo Universe, Foren-Beitrag, www.bungie.net. Stand: 25.01.2011. Abgerufen am 15.02.2011. Daraus ergibt sich folgende Rangfolge: # Halo 4 # Halo Reach # Halo 3: ODST # Halo 3 # Halo 2 # Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft # Halo Wars # Halo Legends # Halo: Evolutionen # Halo: Das Cole Protokoll # Halo: Erstkontakt # Halo: Uprising # Halo: Geister von Onyx # Halo Graphic Novel # Halo: Erstschlag # Halo: Die Invasion # Halo: Die Schlacht um Reach # Geburt eines Spartan (Trailer) # ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A (Marketing) # Superintendent Viral Campaign # Iris (Marketing) # I Love Bees Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hilfe Kategorie:Richtlinien